


Better With Two

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [92]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Mild Angst, Romance, fic bingo prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles about the Doctor and Rose, based on various prompts.  I will add charcaters and tags as I add stories.





	1. Blossom (Tentoo x Rose)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to fill my bingo card in our Fangirlia Fic Bingo. Thank you to Rose--Nebula for looking over this first one with me and helping me to make it better!

The Doctor and Rose had taken two zeppelins, a train, and a truck (driven by an old farmer who was every bit the image of a proper country gentleman) to get to the mountainside cabin tucked into a peaceful corner of the Appalachian Mountains.  It had been the most inefficient means of transport the Doctor had ever endured. His suit was sweaty and dusty from the truck ride, and he felt every single bump in the rural road radiating up his spine.  _ I’ll need the holiday to recover from the back injury.. _ .  He longed for the day when their tiny TARDIS would be grown and they could go anywhere, and anywhen they chose, in the blink of an eye.  He tried to match Rose’s enthusiasm for the little rustic cabin, but it was a challenge. He managed a grin as she jogged to the edge a field leading to a sparkling lake, hurrying to catch up with her.

 

Rose turned to him, a rainbow of wildflowers behind her, and gave him  _ that _ smile. Her beauty outshined all the nebulas and alien planets he’d ever seen.  In that instant, his melancholy mood disappeared. 

 

He bent down to pluck a flower.  The blossom was yellow, tipped with pink, and even if it wasn’t a rose, it suited his favorite human perfectly.  Grinning, he tucked the flower behind Rose’s ear. 

 

“Was wonderin’ if you liked it here,” she murmured.  “You were lookin’ a bit sad.”

 

“Not anymore,” he assured her.   “I was missin’ our TARDIS. I suppose I’m a bit worn out after our long journey to get here.  But you know what?” 

 

“What?”

 

“I realized, just now, when you smiled at me, all wide-eyed and excited about bein’ here… I have missed seeing the wonders of the universe through your eyes.  And it doesn’t matter where we are, as long as I can experience it with you.” He leaned in for a gentle kiss.

 

As they broke apart,  Rose murmured, “You know what else?”

 

He grinned.  “What?”

 

“It’s been _ such _ a long time since I’ve felt all wide-eyed an' excited.  An’ that’s ‘cos I get to experience it with you. Better with two, yeah?”

 

“Quite right,” he said as he stole another kiss..  

 

They’d travel the universe, eventually.  But right now, all he’d ever dreamed of was right there in front of him, right here on Earth.  And they’d have a fantastic time.


	2. Knowing  (Ten x Rose)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a deluge, the Doctor and Rose make confessions of love, as only they can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit the jackpot with Fangirlia Fic Bingo squares: I managed to work in green, puddle, galoshes, and baby animals! Ten x Rose, caught in the rain. Thanks to Rose--Nebula for the read through!

 

Green rain poured from an orange sky as the Doctor and Rose ran for cover.  They ducked under an overhang, which provided a makeshift roof. The Doctor got a proper look at Rose, who looked miserable in her soaked clothes and muddy, ruined trainers.

 

“Ugh.  Wouldn’t happen to have a pair of galoshes in those pockets, wouldja?” Rose asked with a smirk.  

 

“Erm...let me see…” The Doctor trailed off, touching his tongue to his teeth, in deep concentration.  Rose’s eyebrows raised as he plunged his arm into his trouser pocket. He pulled out a bag of jelly babies, a yo-yo, and a clockwork mouse.  He dropped them into Rose’s hands.

 

“Why do you have that mouse?”  Rose asked, shivering.

 

“Excellent distraction,” he told her as he dove back into his pocket.  Out came a pair of tortoiseshell sunglasses, which he perched on Rose’s face.

 

“Shame there’s no sunshine,” she commented, removing the glasses while balancing the other items in her arms.

 

“Where’d I get those glasses?  Oh, yeah. Audrey Hepburn or Pythagoras…”  He let that revelation drop as he pulled out an enamel cat pin and a recorder.  He looked up at Rose, whose eyes were wide as she stared at the eclectic collection of random items in her hands.  “Hold on, I think there’s…”

 

Rose shook her head. “It’s okay.  These trainers are destined for the bin, so I might as well just wear ‘em ‘til we get back to the TARDIS.”  She shivered again.

 

“No,” the Doctor stated flatly, “I got you into this mess.  It’s the least I can do. The very least, unfortunately.” He sighed heavily and resumed his search.  

 

Rose could see the disappointment and concern in his eyes.  “Doctor, really, it’s okay.”

 

“No, it isn’t.  Thought this would be a fun little holiday and of course I end up bringing you here at the beginning of monsoon season.  Just like I thought I was taking you to an Elvis concert and you ended up…” He broke off, frustrated. “Warm, dry shoes are the least I can do.”

 

“I didn’t exactly try to get you to go back to the TARDIS when the rain began, did I?  And as far as what happened at the coronation…”

 

“I constantly get you into these messes, Rose,” he mumbled.  He withdrew a sword from his pocket, earning a baffled look from his companion.  He handed the sword off to her. 

 

“I knew you’d rescue me, Doctor.”

 

“You shouldn’t have that much faith in me,” he sighed, finally making eye contact with her.

 

“Well, I do,” she told him.  “And I hope you’d have the same faith in me.”

 

Recalling a Rose radiant with the power of the time vortex, reducing Daleks to dust, he shuddered.  “I do.”

 

When Rose spoke again, it was a near-whisper, almost inaudible over the sound of the rain.  “And… I hope you know why I have so much faith in you.” She looked up at him, as though she was half-afraid of his answer.  The love in her eyes shook him to the core. 

 

The Doctor had a choice.  He could plunge his hand back into his pocket, distract her with yet some other mad object, pretend he hadn’t heard what she said, or see what was plainly written on her face.  

 

Or, he could let her know the truth of how he felt. Those three little words stuck in his throat, though.  She averted her eyes and he knew that he’d paused just a little too long. He finally spoke. “I do know,” he murmured.  She looked back him, her eyes wary. “I hope you know why I have so much faith in you.” It didn’t escape him that it had taken several more words to express those three little words, but he could tell from the joyful expression on her face, she understood exactly what he was trying to say.

 

“I know,” she beamed, nodding her head.  There was a sudden thud as Rose dropped the objects.  She clutched at his coat lapels and he found himself leaning down to meet her halfway.  Then he wasn’t thinking about anything else except how brilliant it was for his lips to finally be in contact with hers.  As they kissed, he became aware that he no longer felt the cold, only a sensation of warmth, as if fireworks were fizzling in his stomach.  They snogged until she pulled back to breathe. 

 

Rose lifted her hand to caress his sideburn.  He couldn’t resist nuzzling into her touch, and he felt fairly certain that his smile was identical to hers.  Thunder rumbled loudly and they burst out laughing.

 

“Erm… would you care to… continue discussing what we  _ know _ in the warmth of the TARDIS? By the fireplace in the library, perhaps?” he suggested.  “M’thinking you’re still a bit cold… Your lips were, at any rate. Not that it’s a bad thing, because mine can be a bit… chilly...as well...”

 

Rose interrupted his ramble with a quick stolen kiss.  “I would love to,” she affirmed.

 

“Oh, wait!  Was lookin’ for…” His hand descended into the depths of his pocket.  With a triumphant cry he pulled out a pair of dark blue galoshes, printed with little yellow baby ducks.  Rose burst out laughing. “Just your size, Rose Tyler!” 

 

“Brilliant!”  She held onto his arm as she struggled out of her trainers and into the boots, giggling with glee the whole time.  He hastily pocketed his collection when she finished. “Don’t you have a pair? Your trainers must be ruined.”

 

“My socks are waterproof,” the Doctor answered, his mind already planning the evening’s activities by the fire.

 

That revelation sent Rose into a renewed fit of laughter.  She rolled her eyes. “Of course they are. You might’ve mentioned those were a thing, y’know!”  

 

He shrugged, grinning.  “Race ya to the TARDIS. Sooner we get back, the sooner we can…Oi!” He trailed off as she winked at him and took off running.  He followed and they splashed their way through the puddles to their time ship. 

 

They spent the rest of the evening by the fire, talking and snogging.  By the time they both dozed off, warm and dry under a fuzzy blanket, they had no doubts about their feelings for each other.  They just knew.

 


End file.
